America/England
America/England is the most popular pairing in''' Hetalia: Axis Powers', involving America and England. The pairing is sometimes referred to as '''Joker or UsUk', a portmanteau of the first syllables of the characters' human last names (Jo'nes and '''Kir'kland). The term, 味覚音痴 (Mikaku Onchi), Tasteless, is also commonly used in the Japanese fandom. Baby America During a visit to the New World (America), Sweden and Finland caught sight of a little boy in the wilderness. When England and France heard about this, each thought that the child was his little brother, resulting in a quarrel over the ownership of America. France attempted to win America over with his food, which depressed England because he knew his cuisine couldn't compare to France's, but America chose England after he saw him crying. After gaining custody of America, England vowed to work hard to keep him safe. However, when America (still only a child) effortlessly lifted a rampaging bison off the ground, England began to think that America might not need such protection after all. Colonial America In his childhood, America was extremely fond of his "big brother" England, enjoying his cooking and becoming upset when England had to depart for Europe. England, in turn, paid special attention to the boy by giving him toys and clothes. He told America to do his best and become strong while he was away, but in his next visit he was stunned to discover that America had grown taller than him. It has also been noted that England would sleep with America whenever he was spooked by something ghost-related. Despite this, England would always fall asleep quickly, and America would remain frightened. The American Revolution The brotherly relationship between England and America changed irreversibly when an older America declared to England that he was no longer his little brother and wanted to be independent. England, unwilling to let this happen, managed to overpower America but ultimately found himself unable to shoot his former colony. When England collapsed into tears at America's feet. America looked down and remembered when he looked up to England as a child; he comments that England used to be so great. The War Years America and England were both part of the Allied Forces during World War II. Despite this, the two did not get along with each other. England in particular was still bitter about the Revolutionary War and was quick to deride America's plans. America was just as quick to retort, saying that England's scones were awful. An enraged England tried to choke America upon hearing this while exclaiming he had made the scones himself just for him. England often tried to outmaneuver or humiliate America but never was successful. In one instance, he tried to get America drunk but ended up becoming drunk himself; he went on a rant about how America wouldn't have gotten far if it weren't for him and cried about America's ungratefulness. In one strip, America and England were shipwrecked together on an island (that turned out to be Seychelles); America claimed that being stuck with the other was the worst fate imaginable. During the night, England commented on how cold it was but America retorted that he would not help warm him up. England argued that he was not implying such a thing. In three separate strips, England was shown to be ill. When France informed America that England was sick, America exclaimed that he knew a cure and placed a hamburger on England's forehead (America did not know what a cold was). In another strip, England asks America to say his name like he used to; the younger refused, but ended up yelling out England's name when he appeared to have died. In the third one, included in the published manga, England confessed to America that he did not hate him and was on the verge of admitting something else before falling unconscious. America feigned glee at his apparent death, knowing that it would shock him into waking up. Other In a strip set during the 1800s, America went to Japan to befriend whales. When England heard about this, he offered to become America's friend but was turned down. In one strip England asks America for a rubber, (England meant an eraser) America misunderstands and asks him if he even has a partner. He gives a confused England a condom and seems annoyed about it. In the second part of the Buon San Valentino strips, England learned that America had withdrawn his troops while grumbling about not getting chocolate from England. England showed up at his house with a chocolate bar, blushing heavily and stuttering, only to find America already eating a bag of chocolate. In a preview of the English dub, France states that the two should stop releasing "sexual tensions" and continue the meeting, prompting England to be surprised that France had made a valid point, even though America says what, and England appears to not have heard the whole sentence. Modern Life America and England have a long-running contest to scare each other at Halloween. England always won due to America's fear of ghosts, until America enlisted Japan's help. In the Happy Birthday strip, England showed up at America's birthday party claiming that, around this time of year, he always felt horrible; he goes on to describe in detail that he has nightmares, wakes up in pain, and is unable to eat or sleep, but also says that he might as well go to a party or two to end the week. America then told him that he enjoyed remembering how he humiliated England on that day and that he always feels awesome a week in advance. Initially, England looked hurt but, when America said that he lied, he become annoyed instead; America was delighted that no matter what, England is still himself. America was then given a present, but it turned out to be a boxing glove that punched him in the face when he opened it. However, there was a real gift inside this prank bag, although it is uncertain what it was; at this point we only see Japan commenting that England knows how to make good puns. In the published manga, one strip shows England criticizing America about his immaturity and how he does not listen to others. America replies by making a scathing comment about England's scones, annoying the other into releasing profanity; he says that he was used to this side of England. In a separate panel, England silently curses America and reminisces about him when he was younger, commenting on how "cute" and "innocent" he used to be. His flashbacks include America when he was a baby telling England to "dwop dead" when he brought over a book on Philosophy; and America as a teen telling England to "drop dead" when he raised taxes. The America in the present also happens to be saying "Drop dead England!", suggesting that the only thing that changed is England's perspective on things. Fan Speculations Many fans believe that England's behavior towards the adult America is reflective of the tsundere (a character that acts cranky and combative to his/her love interest but harbors a hidden sentimental side for him/her) because the insults he directs toward America seem to stem from his hurt over America leaving him. In the first part of the Christmas 2007 strip, a drunken England reveals that he suffered from a broken heart for at least a century. He doesn't say outright who the object of his affections was, but most fans agree that it was America. America's behavior towards England can be interpreted similarly; the only times he gets melancholic is when he remembers his former relationship with England and how it ended badly. But instead of showing this to England, he goes out of his way to tease or infuriate the other, which some fans see as his way of hiding what he really feels about England. There is also a common theory that one reason America had rebelled against England is that he began to develop feelings as he got older and realized that England would never see him as a potential love interest if he continued as his little brother. Thus, he became determined to make England see him as an equal, even if it meant breaking away from him and becoming his own country. It is common in fanfiction (and, for that matter, fan art) to see that both nations have harbored feelings for each other since the Revoloution and even possibly before. Another common fanfiction trait is that both England and America assume that their more-than-platonic emotions are one-sided. Moments Webcomic: Main Storyline *'''Hetalia Chapter 2: Allied Forces *'Hetalia Chapter 3: G-R Nonaggression Pact' *'Hetalia Chapter 5: Lietuvis' Published Manga *'Meeting of the World' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) *'Power Ranger Allied Forces' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) *'Cleaning Out the Storage' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) *'The Long-Awaited Deep Emotion Is Ruined' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) *'The Battle for America' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 2) *'England, Dreaming About The Past' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 3) Webcomic: Extra Stories *'The Battle for America' *'England and Baby America' *'Black Ships Have Come' *'Cleaning Out the Storage' *'We're Shipwrecked Too' *'England Catches a Cold' *'England's Last Wish' *'Who's Been Drawing These Pictures?' *'England and the Ghost at America's House' *'Buon San Valentino' (Part 2) *'Happy Birthday' Webcomic: Comic Diaries *'Comic Diary 1' *'Comic Diary 2' *'Comic Diary 3' *'Comic Diary 6' Drama CDs *'Happy Birthday to You!' (Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 1) *'Shouting S.O.S From The Center Of The World! '(Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 1) Mini-Dramas *'England Catches a Cold ' *'England and the Ghost At America's House '(Character CD 6: USA) External Links #Special Relationship (America and England real relationship) #~* Special Relationship *~ (America/England fan-community on lj) Category:Pairings Category:Pairings Dealing with America Category:Pairings Dealing with England